psscfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia Pym
Background Nadia Pym is the daughter of Hank Pym and his first wife, Maria Trovaya, who was kidnapped during their honeymoon and subsequently killed by foreign agents, Nadia was raised in the Red Room in Moscow, Russia, where she was being trained to become a Red Room agent herself. Her earliest memory is of a man with a star on his arm. When Nadia started to read, she showed great aptitude for science, so her handlers, believing her skills to be genetic, informed her of her famous heritage and began encouraging her to emphasize her studies more. Learning of her parentage only increased Nadia's drive to escape the Red Room, and she was eventually able to obtain a black market Pym Particle sample. After studying the Pym Particles enough to master their size-changing properties, Nadia used them escape the Red Room when she was 13. After her escape, Nadia immediately started digging around for information on her family. She ended up discovering that Hank had died in a car accident, and that he was going through a divorce when it happened. Using the Pym tech she had smuggled with her from the Red Room and materials she was able to gather, she crafted a new costume and decided she wanted to become the new Wasp, vowing to earn the admiration of her father's allies. Nadia decided that she wanted to meet her stepmother, Janet Van Dyne, the original Wasp, and the person who inspired her to take the Wasp name. Janet ended up taking her under her care once she realized Nadia was all alone. Realizing how out of touch Nadia was with the real world, Janet took her out for a day out before admitting that, while she'd fight to the death to keep the name the Wasp, she was fine with sharing it as long as Nadia used it for good. When she was 14, she was officially diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, which is signified by Manic episodes of incredible highs followed by near-or-at suicidal lows. Janet was able to convince Nadia to see a professional after some trial and error. Nadia agreed and is now in talk therapy and on medication. Nadia currently lives under the guardianship of Janet in New York and is trying to figure out her place in the world and how to be a real hero. Personality Nadia is a guarded person from her years in the Red Room. She doesn’t trust easily and doesn’t like taking chances that might end up in her looking like a fool. She tends to stay back and read a room before jumping in with her own two cents. She knows how to keep her emotions under control most of the time and prides herself on her rationale. She feels immense guilt for dealing with Bipolar Disorder and doesn’t talk about it to many. Nadia doesn’t talk about much to anyone in terms of personal problems. As of right now, she trusts Janet and that’s about it. When she feels like she can relax though, Nadia loosens up considerably. She is still learning that she doesn’t have to be stone-faced all the time and finds herself enjoying the feeling of laughter. She’s very curious and is finding it fun to learn about the outside world she had no contact with. She’s also intensely protective of those she considers family since she didn’t have one for the longest time. If someone she trusts were to break it, it would be near impossible to get it back. Abilities Powers * Her powers include size reduction, where because of the Pym Particles in her bloodstream, Nadia could reduce herself in size, usually down to a few inches, at which size she is not easy to notice, though she has no issue shrinking further. * She can enter other planes of existence where she uses the Pym Particles in her bloodstream to shrink to sub-microscopic stature. When 99.99 + % of her mass is extra-dimensionally shunted, she is sent into a "subatomic universe," one of countless alternate universes accessible to Earth only by the mass-shunting process, known as the Microverse. * In addition to being able to shrink, Nadia can grow in size as well. Though she seldom enlarges herself, she has exhibited unique combat skills based upon this power, such as throwing her helmet and increasing its mass prior to impact. * Nadia can generate powerful bio-electric blasts from her hands, called the Wasp’s Sting. Abilities * Her abilities include a genius intellect. * As well as, Martial Arts, like all the students of the Red Room Academy, Nadia is trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat, including Krav Maga. * Nadia can speak fluent English, Russian, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, and Mandarin Chinese. * Nadia was taught various types of dance in the Red Room. * She is an accomplished athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. * Nadia is also a very effective strategist and tactician, capable of devising a plan to easily overpower multiple assailants with minimal effort. Important Moments Pre-Year One * Escaped the Red Room at age 13. * Went to America where she met Janet, became the Wasp, and gained a green card. * Diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder at 14. Year One February * Met Riri Williams while working in a S.H.E.I.L.D. Lab. The two didn't hit it off well. Riri also made Nadia aware of Hank's abuse towards Janet. Important Relationships Janet Van Dyne Reputation